Momentos
by yuki no shimizu
Summary: Sabores:¿A Rin le gustaba Kagura? ¿Qué sabía ella de "besos"?... serie de historias cortas sin correlación. Próximo—Si me necesita estaré intentando ahogarme en el río. —La observó caminar en silencio, cuando desapareció la joven él sonrió…Porque si Rin lo había puesto en Jaque en su infancia, ahora le tocaba a él.
1. Chapter 1

_Confesiones._

En las aguas termales preparadas por Jacken, el gran Lord del Oeste reposaba, el agua caliente siempre relajaba su tensa musculatura, limpiaba alguna suciedad que podría acumularse y daba tiempo a solas para meditar. Lo único en contra de la situación era estar desnudo y sin sus espadas en el obi, y aunque contara ahora con dos brazos, se mantenía todo el tiempo alerta, a la espera de no llevarse ninguna sorpresa, quien decía que a los perros no les gustaba el agua, no lo conocía a él.

Los arbustos de movieron levemente confirmando lo que él ya sabía, había un espía a sus espaldas

—Que haces aquí. —pregunto con tranquilidad, ¿quién más que ella podía ser?

—Vine a tallar su espalda, como lo hace a veces usted... —Dijo la joven, y sin pedir permiso siguió avanzando.

—Retirarte, no necesito que hagas tal cosa —Rin no lo jabonaría, no habría fuerza en el mundo que lo hiciera cambiar de parecer… de nuevo.

Pero la jovencita que ya contaba con 10 años, no conocía los "No" de su señor e ignorando a medias su voluntad, se quito su kimono dejándolo en un lugar seco e ingreso a las aguas, para al menos hacerle compañía.

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos al percatarse de sus propias acciones, no era correcto observar a la niña, aunque solo fuera por observar, Rin seguía siendo una niña, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar, estaba un poco más alta y sus senos se preparaban para emerger, su figura se estilizaba; confirmando que sería una mujer de contextura delgada, pero con sus curvas bien definidas.

Con los ojos cerrados prefirió centrarse en el embriagador ambiente, pero sus sentidos irremediablemente volvían a ella, percibía alerta cada movimiento, liberó un pequeño suspiro con la intención de volver a relajarse, no la convencería de dejarlo solo, pero ya no insistiría en bañarlo, sabia que estaría ahí hasta que se aburriera o cumpliera su faena, no era de estar quieta mucho tiempo.

Por su parte la joven cedería por esa vez, tenia tal sin fin de cosas en la mente que podría permanecer en el agua por días, ciertas preguntas comenzaban a brotar con la edad, y al no verle nada de malo, ella buscaría respuestas en su sabio señor.

—Señor Sesshomaru, ¿cómo son las mujeres que a usted le gustan? —pregunto seria con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Pequeñas, ruidosas y sonrientes… —los ojos de la niña se abrieron dando paso a una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—…no. —término de decir, mirándola perspicaz, ¿de verdad le había creído?

—Por un momento me engaño. —Reclamó la niña— ¿sabe? Un día yo seré una mujer — tocó su pecho simulando cuanto quería que creciera su busto, él demonio quiso huir, no quería seguir oyendo—, quizás podría gustarle...

Hasta ahí. ¡No más!

—Tal vez… — ¿porque su boca y su cerebro parecían dos personalidades distintas cuando hablaba con ella? —… pero eres una niña y lo serás por mucho tiempo más... —advirtió su cercanía y como pudo, acomodó sus piernas de manera que la pequeña no se llevara ninguna sorpresa.

—Yo sé que me quiere... —declaró como lo más normal del mundo— Ahora sólo tengo que gustarle... —habló con decisión y depositando un beso en su mejilla salió del agua, se vistió y desapareció, Sesshomaru no sabía que creer, pero sólo una cosa pudo hacer, se hundió hasta el cuello y mirando al cielo se relajó, no sabía que tanto cambiaría el cuerpo de Rin y no le importaba, la maravillosa personalidad de la cual era dueña, haría que muchos murieran, había sido enviada a esa vida para él, para enseñarle y hacerlo feliz, en compensación le daría tiempo para crecer y madurar, y sobre, todo enseñarle a ella que nada hay que darlo por hecho, había batallas en la vida de las cuales era un placer participar y si ella era el premio, el demonio lucharía contra sí mismo, por su tierno corazón.


	2. sabores

_Hola! si volví pero por tiempo limitado, jejejeje intentare ponerme al día, haré todo lo posible por retomar las otras historias que me torturan cada noche por mi vil abandono... el motivo Cha-chan! seré mama de nuevo! si, tengo ya casi los 7 meses y si alguien dice que el embarazo es maravilloso, ese no fue mi caso..._

_En fin. actualice rápido porque tenia la historia casi lista (si, no confíen en este ritmo) pero saben que siempre están en mi pensamiento, también en mi culpa por hacerlas esperar tanto..._

_dejo de aburrirlas de inmediato... ojala les guste..._

_Sabores._

Deslizándose a través de la brisa sobre su pluma, la teynno del viento iba nuevamente a cumplir las odiosas órdenes de su amo. Como odiaba Kagura a Naraku, como odiaba también la obediencia absoluta de Kanna, el silencio de Kohaku y tener que obedecer sin derecho a réplica las absurdas ocurrencias del muy bastardo, como odiaba su vida.

Lo único bueno que tenía su existencia, eran los pequeños momentos en que podía verlo a él, él, que no se dejaba vencer, que nadie sabía que pensaba, pero mientras más serio y misterioso; más atractivo le parecía. Lo malo, es que viajaba con ese demonio verde, molesto y amargado, también con la "niña alegría", no entendía porque lo hacía, ni quería entender, así le gustaba y si conseguía alguna vez llamar su atención; al punto de que se quedara a su lado, lo primero que pediría sería dejar a la niña en una aldea y matar al demonio rezongón.

«…que ambiciones tan imposibles tenia…»

Siguió insultando mentalmente a todos y reclamando por su poca suerte en la vida, hasta que la sexy figura del demonio que buscaba; apareció en un claro cercano, su cabello hondeaba con la brisa, su rostro serio y galante mostraba suaves y delicado aleteo de aquellos violáceos parpados, su cuerpo firme,que decir de su firme y tonificado cuerpo... de pies a cabeza ese macho era un sueño.

Al verlo así, sintió deseos como toda mujer, deseos de probar su boca; hundir los dedos en su cabellera platinada; enterrando ligeramente las uñas, y luchar lengua a lengua, el punto era, hacerlo con absoluta intimidad.

Una loca idea cruzo por su cabeza y sabiéndose no muy inteligente, llegó y actuó, aterrizó de golpe en el camino del particular grupo, la única forma de llamar su atención.

—Si me sigues, podrías descubrir el escondite de Naraku... —Dijo con clara coquetería causando más de una cara de duda.

—...—Sesshomaru paso por su lado como si fuera invisible, él no era estúpido, había algo escondido en sus intenciones y él no caía en absurdas trampas.

— ¡Espera Sesshomaru! —Subió la voz y luego se arrepintió, la mirada del demonio advertía que no se tomara atribuciones que no le correspondían—Tu te lo pierdes… Inuyasha ya está en camino. —Y con esa gran mentira retomó su dirección, esperando que el demonio la siguiera...

—Amo Sesshomaru, ¿piensa seguirla? Esto es muy extraño… —comentó el pequeño demonio cuando la mujer desapareció, y tuvo que reconocerlo, estaba de acuerdo con él.

Sesshomaru entre su meditación, extraño algo en esa situación, más bien el silencio lo desconcertó, Rin siempre de una u otra forma apelaba a favor de Kagura, ¿que pensaba en esos momentos la niña?

— ¿Señor Jacken? —Llamó la pequeña, con la intención de saciar la duda que la mantenía callada— ¿Kagura es un demonio?

—No niña, esa "cosa" no es más que una retorcida extensión de Naraku, como una verruga en el trasero, aunque yo preferiría la verruga. —Acotó risueño, pero nadie más rió.

—…—la niña meditó unos momentos en silencio, acción que hizo dudar al pequeño demonio— que lastima…—dijo seguido de un suspiro algo forzoso—entonces besarla debe ser como besar a Naraku…

El comentario de la niña, irremediablemente atrajo la atención de los dos demonios, que giraron bruscamente la cabeza en busca de una explicación.

¿A Rin le gustaba Kagura? ¿Qué sabía ella de "besos"?

El pequeño y pálido demonio no pudo quedarse con la duda y prosiguió.

— ¿Que sabes tú de besos? —Una piedra le advirtió que jugaba con fuego, Sesshomaru no sabía porque le molestaba el tema, pero sí que le sangrarían los oídos con cualquier respuesta que la pequeña diera.

—Andando —masculló entre dientes Sesshomaru para retomar su camino, rogando que Rin no comentará algo más.

Tras dejar el claro donde los había alcanzado la Teynno, Sesshomaru se sentía con dudas aun sobre la situación, percibió su aroma a lo lejos y decidió investigar, nada perdía con confirmar la información, y si era el primero en llegar con Naraku, no solo la victoria seria suya, también su cabeza.

Sin informar a sus acompañantes levanto el vuelo y desapareció, omitiendo a propósito los gritos de Jacken, el verde demonio sabía que hacer cuando el partía, después de todo, no era la primera vez que se quedaban solos. A su espalda sintió una suave risita lo inquieto, Rin acariciaba las cabezas del dragón y estos la lamían su carita en forma de agradecimiento.

— ¿Y tu porque estas tan tranquila? —preguntó con real duda a la niña, su actitud era diferente, y no sabía aun como o porque.

—Para ser hombre, el amo es muy inteligente —comentó sin explicaciones y dejando lleno de dudas a Jacken, partió rumbo al río en busca de alimentos, Sesshomaru jamás la dejaría con el estomago vacío, en un área desértica de alimentos.

El aroma de Kagura lo guió hacia una laguna con cascada, rodeada de altos arboles dadores de sombra, estaba alerta, por si era una trampa o emboscada, aunque no lo demostrara, algo no le parecía bien.

—Viniste…—Dijo Kagura girando medio cuerpo hacia él—Te he estado esperando… —se puso de pie coqueta, estaba en la orilla del río pero no alcazaba a mojarse los pies, solo quería arreglarse y estar perfecta para él.

—Donde esta Naraku —preguntó a sabiendas que no le gustaría la respuesta.

—Estoy yo aquí…—se acercó a él, dejando caer su cabello al retirar la pluma, la Teynno era el libido hecho mujer.

—…—Sesshomaru confirmó sus sospechas y giró para volver, había sido una pérdida de tiempo.

—Espera Sesshomaru… —y sin darse cuenta el demonio quedó entre el tronco de uno de los árboles y el cuerpo tibio de la mujer—…te podría compensar ya que estas acá…

Los femeninos dedos subían y bajaban juguetones por su hombro y pecho, mientras que el cuerpo de Kagura rozaba suavemente el suyo, incluso podía sentir sus relieves, y su respiración golpear sus finas facciones, la vio cerrar los ojos, y abrir la boca, ella pedía a gritos mudos, algo a lo que quizás estaba dispuesto también.

Pero por alguna extraña razón el demonio se sentía algo nervioso, no acostumbrado quizás a ser acorralado dejándose llevar, y menos con tanta seguridad, aunque por el otro lado… hace mucho no probaba…

_«… besarla debe ser como besar a Naraku…»_

Y con la infantil voz de Rin, el pánico se apoderó de su rostro por una fracción de segundo, y con nada de sutiliza tomo de los brazos a Kagura y empujó.

— ¡Que demonios te sucede! —Reclamó de inmediato, pero decidió cambiar la estrategia—, anda no seas tímido…

Nuevamente la mujer acercó su boca y Sesshomaru vio en ella los delgados y fríos labios de Naraku, sintió los alargados y huesudos dedos en sus brazos, el color rojo fue reemplazado por el morado muerte de labios del hanyou, y el olor… ¡que Kami lo ayudara!… se negaba rotundamente a oler.

_«…como una verruga en el trasero, aunque yo prefería la verruga…»_

Al verse sin salida y con su orgullo de macho de por medio, enterró las garras en el tronco del árbol, y liberando su veneno lo desintegro tan rápido y a tal punto; que de no saltar en el momento preciso, habría caído hacia atrás con Kagura encima.

— ¡Que sucede Sesshomaru! Acaso… ¿No te gustan las mujeres?

«Las mujeres si, Naraku… no»

—Kagura… —dijo en su tono característico ocultando su verdadero sentir, sin saber cómo terminar la frase y salir como un hombre.

Un zumbido lo alertó y con una enorme alegría interna, vio como llegaban hasta ellos los Saimyōshō de Naraku.

— ¿A caso no lo has notado?—Sesshomaru sintió un alivio increíble recorrerlo como electricidad, esa era su excusa para escapar y no quedar de cobarde o "poco hombre" —Lo dejaremos para otra ocasión…—ni loco ni muerto, ¿pero que mas podía decir y no quedar en evidencia?

Giró galante y con reprochable prisa, desapareció entre los árboles y las sombras, Kagura apretó los labios y se tragó las enormes ganas de gritar, si antes odiaba a Naraku, ahora no sabía cómo definir el sentimiento.

:::***:::

— ¿Que estabas haciendo Kagura?... —Preguntó Naraku cuando la mujer llegó a su escondite, con su tono pausado; intento darle una falsa calma a la mujer que de lejos se notaba, a punto de explotar.

— ¡Muerte Naraku, me tienes harta! —Y se retiró a otra habitación, sabía que no podía ir más lejos para no ser castigada, pero el solo hecho de no ver su asqueroso rostro, bastaba por el momento.

:::***:::

—Amo Sesshomaru ¿Cómo le fue con Kagura?—Preguntó el pequeño demonio sin imaginar lo vivido por su amo, este; deseó matarlo, pero por el momento se conformaría con pasar sobre él e ignorarlo por completo.

« ¿Es tanto su odio por mi?»

El demonio perro siguió en línea recta llegando donde su mayor preocupación, ¿podría explicar la niña los últimos acontecimientos o habría sido mera casualidad?

—Rin…—Realmente no lo pensó, ¿Qué le diría? "Por tu comentario sentí que casi beso a Naraku…"

— ¿Como le fue amo? —interrumpió ella con completa inocencia, como si leyera su mente.

Analizó con cuidado el tono y las palabras de la niña, parecía sincero y nada burlesco, quizás el intento de sabotaje fue producto de su imaginación, decidió dejar sus suposiciones para después.

—Vámonos —dijo; ya que la tarde estaba aun agradable, podía abarcar mas distancia, sobre todo ahora sin interrupciones.

Y con una sonrisa la niña lo siguió llevando las riendas del dragón y cargando en su lomo a un desmayado y adolorido demonio, de reojo miro la espalda de su amo, y volvió a sonreír, era pequeña no tonta, y eso le daría una idea a Kagura de con quien se enfrentaba.

:::***:::

— ¿Algo más que quieras ver Naraku? —Preguntó sin emoción Kanna, sosteniendo el espejo, sin espectador, el hanyou había retirado su interés en él, cuando el demonio retomo su caminar…

—Retírate —y sin explicaciones que dar, quedo solo, sonrió a la nada mirando por la ventana y no pudo evitar tocar sus labios con la punta de sus fríos dedos, imaginando y saboreando aquel aroma que desprendía el "instinto animal", después de todo, no era malo que Kagura persiguiera de vez en cuando a Sesshomaru.


End file.
